Forbidden Burdens
by Macbeth2
Summary: Harry and Hermione are dating, but Hermione has a hot affair going on on the side. What happens when everyone finds out,and what happens when something else is found out too? HHr short, HGSS, HPLL. Rated M for sexual lime scenes. ON HIATUS FOR NOW! HELP!
1. Discovering Attraction

**A/N: I decided to challenge myself and write a fic about a pairing that I didn't like that much. That pairing is Hermione/Snape. It (miraculously) doesn't have a song attached to it. This chapter is where Harry finds out Hermione's secret. I'm sorry if it's a little cliche...**

**Please review, whether you like it or hate it, but don't flame me. It's useless and I will just insult you, so don't bother.**

**!!WARNINGS!! There is questionable languege and a lime scene. Other than that, it's only the pairing itself that you have to be worried about.**

**(LINE)**

Hermione walked to Potion's with Harry, deep in thought about what to do about her present predicament. Beside her, Harry was rubbing at his forehead, trying yet again to stop the headache like pain pulsing and throbbing from the scar on his head. It had been like this for weeks and, not whating to worry his friends, he hadn't said anything. Voldemort had finally been defeated a little over six months ago, and because most of the Order had died in the process - Dumbledore included - he had no one to talk to about the strange agony coming from the scar on his head.

"Hey, Potter! What is it now..." was all Harry heard of Draco Malfoy's taunt before he zoned his arch nemisis out. He looked over at Hermione, irritated wither her for not paying any attention to him all morning. He cursed silently under his breath at her. "She's my fucking girlfriend, after all' he fumed under his breath, not caring whether or not she heard.

"What was that, Harry? I didn't quite hear you," Hermione asked him vaguely, although she knew she didn't care about his answer. But before he could answer, they arrived at the dungeon classroom and made their way to their usual seats at the back mere seconds before Snape swept into the room, leaving Hermione shivering behind him. She felt heat stir in her stomach, and felt it grow larger and go farther south with every word he said, before her fingers were sneaking under the desk to try and quench her desperate lust.

"...The directions are on the board," Snape finished his speech, tapping his wand on the blackboard while the directions to the potion appeared. Hermione snapped out of her desireous trance and went up to get the ingrediants while Harry set up the cauldron. They worked together soundlessly for entirety of the two periods.

"You go on, Harry. I'll catch up later; I need to ask Snape a question, okay?" Harry nodded, hiding his anger, and told her he'd see her at lunch before striding quickly out of the room. He pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of the pocket of his robes adn snuck back into the room. He stifled a cry of fury and disgust at what he saw.

Hermione moaned as her Potion's professer pushed her into the wall as they kissed hungrily and passionately. Harry looked on, too stunned to move. He watched in horrid fascination as his most loathed professer stuck his hands up his girlfriend's shirt while she moaned again, even louder.

Hermione, desperate to have her lover's hands everywhere, frantically tangled her hands in her shirt trying to unbutton it. Snape took pity on her, and finished her task, easy with his long, slender hands. And then those hands were all over her body and Hermione was moaning _**so very**_ loudly.

With this, Harry broke out of his terrible trance and ran without stopping to the Great Hall, just barely remembering to take the Invisibility Cloak off before entering and sitting down roughly next to Ron.

"Hey mate, there you are! Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, confused. Harry shuddered and rolled his eyes, tryihng to get the filthy image out of his mind, trying whether or not to tell his best friend about his...discovery. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, rolling his eyes again. Ron looked curious, curious about his friend's angrily strong reaction to such a simple question. He had noticed a riff quickly growing between his best friends, but he didn't think Harry had noticed it.

"Ron, she's cheating on my. And you won't believe who with," Harry said sadly, sounding sad and defeated. He looked at his very first friend, looked at him with tears in his eyes, feeling like he was about to fall apart. He saw through terribly blurred eyes Ron and Ginny coming around to comfort him. They were talking to him, asking him a question.

"It's Snape! Professer Snape, she's fucking Professer Snape!" he crued through his tears and as he did, Hermione came into the Great Hall. In that moment, everyone in the Hall looked up at her. She gasped, looked around at all the students gaping at her, and ran. Harry impulsively jumped out of his seat and ran after her. He knew exactly where to look. He went directly to a space of wall he seen many different times before, and for many different reasons.

"I need a place to be alone. I need a place to be alone. I need a place to be alone," Harry chanted to himself, and when he finished the third round, a familiar door appeared in the usually blank expanse of wall. He opened it. When he walked in, he saw Hermione curled up on a couch, crying her eyes out. All of a sudden, almost all of Harry's anger dissolved instantly at the sight of his girlfriend's tears. She looked up when she heard the door close, and her faced turned tomato red through the tears freely streaming down her face, resembling a great beautiful waterfall.

"Harry, please don't yell at me. Not now," she said pitifully, and Harry knew that at this rate, he going to have a hard time being angry at all. How could he, when she was looking at him like that, looking at him like a little girl caught stealing by the owner of her favorite store. She was looking at him so sadly, so pitifully, that he felt his heart lurch with queasiness at the thought of even glaring at her.

"I'm not going to yell at you, just. Why? Why an affair; why _him_, of all the fucking people, you had to choose _**him**_? If you wanted sex, _I'd_ give you sex; God knows I wouldn't mind, Hermione!" Harry said, breaking his promise not to yell at her, and then waited. He sat down across from her, and watched with interest the emotions quickly flying across her face. There was confusion, fear, sadness, anxiousness and, finally, resignation and defeat as she consigned to the fact that she was going to have to tell him. For a minute after that, Harry watched with fascination as she made to apparenly gather her considerable courage to explain herself.

"I don't know, Harry. I'm not in love with him, I'm in love with you, but...I think I-I'm in, er, lust with him. It's nothing but sex, not that that's very comforting, I'm sure, but I promise. It's only sex, and I don't know why I only want it with him, but I do," she said finally. With this she looked up at Harry, trying to gauge his reaction to her words, but found him totally unreadable. She kept looking up at him, waiting for some sort of reaction, any reaction at all from him. He wouldn't look at her, he just stared intently at his fingers and feet, as if hiding something on his face. Then suddenly, as quickly as his anger had resolved, it came back again, and when he looked up, Hermione cringed at what she saw on his face, in his eyes. She cringed at the violent rage written all over his face. He was beyond furious.

"Harry--" Hermione started, but Harry interrupted her harshly.

"No Hermione. Now it's my turn to talk," he started haltingly, as if desperately trying to stop his voice from trembling, "so in light of this recent...development, I think it would be best if we...go our seperate ways. See ya, Hermione," Harry finished with shakily controlled heartbreak and fury. He silently got up off the couch he had been sitting on, and walked out the door without looking back.


	2. The Test Is Blue

**A/N: I decided to challenge myself and write a fic about a pairing that I didn't like that much. That pairing is Hermione/Snape and there is another pairing that is revealed in this chapter. It (miraculously) doesn't have a song attached to it. This chapter is where Hermione tells Harry about her other little secret. It's quite obvious from the title chapter.**

**Please review, whether you like it or hate it, but don't flame me. It's useless and I will just insult you and your stupidity, so don't bother. But do review if you have constructive criticism!**

**!!WARNINGS!! There is questionable languege. Other than that, it's only the pairing itself that you have to be worried about.**

**(LINE)**

Hermione fell to her knees at the foot of her bed in the privacy of her dorm. Her whole body wracked with sobs when she saw the results of the test in her hands; it was blue. She was pregnant with Severus' child. She needed help, and although she knew who she wanted to go to, she also knew he wouldn't want to help her. She had to try. So she sighed, dried her eyes, and left to tell her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey, Hermione, where are you going so quickly? Where's the fire?" Lavender called after her as she raced down the stairs with the blue test still clutched in her hands. Harry was sitting in his favorite squashy armchair next to the fire. She fell heavily into the seat beside him and opened her mouth, but before she could utter a word, he glared fiercely at her and stomped angrily away. She glanced helplessly at her old best friend, Ron. All he did was look at her reproachfully; she sighed.

"Well, what did you expect? Hermione, you broke his heart by having an affair. And with someone he hates, too," Ron said with annoyance laced through his voice. She sunk deeper into her chair and sighed again. She didn't look at the boy beside her, the boy or man that just a couple of weeks ago had been her best friend, and her boyfriend's best friend as well. But now he hated her, or at least was very angry with her, and she didn't want to see his heated glare. She stared intently at her lap, avoiding the gaze of everyone in the room.

"Yes, I know, but Ron! I desperately need to tell him something; I need his help!" she exclaimed hysterically, tears forming rapidly in her wide brown eyes. She pleaded with Ron pathetically with those eyes, begging him to get Harry to listen to her. Ron just kept glaring, asking her how she could dare to ask him for help after doing what she'd done to him. He asked all this with his eyes. Just his eyes.

With this, Harry walked back down from the dorm, a couple minutes after Dean and Neville went up. Hermione slumped so far down in her chair that Harry didn't see her, and quietly sat down and went back to his homework; he still hadn't noticed Hermione sitting so close to him, as she got up her courage to ask him for help, because Ron was right. She had no right to ask him for anything, because she had done something dispicable in the eyes of such a loyal Griffindor. And all she had to rely on was his forgiving and loyal nature '_This'll go well,_' she thought. But with this thought, she took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Harry, please, just let me talk to you! I know you hate me; you should, but please listen to me!" she begged desperately, tears beginning to spill silently down her cheeks. Those cheeks had seen a lot of tears in the past few weeks, with all that had happened. She pleaded with him with her eyes, even though he wasn't looking at them, hoping he might glance up. She cried even harder when he didn't. But then he was talking, talking while at the same time avoiding her gaze.

"This better be good. So talk. Now," he replied emotionlessly to her hysterical request. He looked up at her vaguely, and she played with the blue test in her hands, her nervousness making itself clear in the restlessness of her hands. She stalled, saying a whole lot of nothing under the disguise of preparing him for the news. She was really just trying to figure out how to tell him in her mind. He gave her one of his fierce, firy glares, and she immediately told him.

"Harry, I'm pregnant. With Se-Snape's child, and I need your help," she told him shakily, and a look of utter shock and disdain crossed his face before his emotionless mask was back. He sighed, then went back to his Charms homework, as if avoiding the issue at hand. He wrote a few more sentances, then looked back up again with still no emotion on his face. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, as if her news made him weary. It probably did.

"Well what do you want me to do, Hermione?" he asked, sounding more tired than he ever had before. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, as if he was fighting to get them to stay open. He sighed deeply, and finally looked up at her with his question in his eyes. And she wondered, what could he do? He was only sixteen, just like her. '_Except he's not just a child like me. No; he's a man,_' Hermione thought to herself. She knew she still had feelings for him; it was him who wasn't in love anymore. The thought of never having him in her life again made yet more tears spring up in her eyes.

"I don't know, just - I just need a friend, Harry," she said with more defeat in her voice. She looked at him sadly, even more tears gathering in her eyes now, hoping she looked as pathetic as she thought she did. Her pathetic face had always been a great weakness of Harry's. She noticed him looking at her with contempt. He opened his mouth, as if he was just about to say something, but closed it again and shook his head. Hermione looked at him with questions evident on her face. He was hiding something from her, she realized now, something had probably been going on behind her back for a while now.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something. A couple of days after I broke up with you, I saw Luna - you know, Luna Lovegood - and she, well, she sort of comforted me. We've sort of been dating since then," Harry said nervously, not sure how his ex-girlfriend, and ex-friend, would take it. Hermione looked thoughtful for a while, pondering his confession, but the first thing out of her mouth was how, exactly, had it happened? So Harry told her, in detail.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK

* * *

_**Harry said in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, in the stall next to Myrtle's, trying to quench the rapid tears falling down his face. He hears a high, dreamy voice coming from the doorway, asking who was in the stall crying. Harry went silent, hoping if he was quiet the air-headed girl would go away if he did it long enough. It didn't work; she wouldn't leave.

Luna called out again, still curious about the samll noises coming from the stall in the bathroom. She knew she had heard sobs coming from it, and she knew she was hearing tiny, muffled hiccups coming from it now. She ventured farther into the desolate bathroom and peeked into the stall, only to see the boy she looked up to as a savior huddled in the stall in a fetal position, crying. She gasped with surprise at the sight of such a normally strong man looking so weak. Harry looked up at her, but couldn't stand to keep his head up, couldn't stand the look of extreme pity in Luna's eyes. He hated pity. But no matter how ashamed he was, he couldn't stop the tears from coming, and he felt her look of pity continue scalding him as her eyes tried to burn themselves into his skull.

"Harry, what's wrong? What happened?" Luna asked, worry lacing her voice. The pity was out of her eyes now, he could feel it, but it was replaced with concern and worry; that look could've been worse. Harry saw her kneal down in front of him through his peripheral vision, and was finally brave enough to look up at her. When he did, his frist thought surprised him.

"You're so beautiful," he thought to himself, and realized from the surprise on her face thathe had said it out loud. With this, he knew his face was tomato red, the heat of his embarressment and horrow showing itself in his cheeks. Luna blushed too, but still looked flattered at the compliment. She was asking him a question, but he couldn't hear it through the pounding in his ears. The look on her face was clear. She was happy; she was excited.

She was leaning towards him! Her pretty face was getting closer and closer to his and, he realized, so was his to hers. Inevitably, their lips met and they kissed. Their mouths moved as one as Luna sat down on the floor without taking her mouth from his. His hands moved to cup the back of her neck, and they just kissed. Just kissed; kissed as if they were the only people on Earth.

They only broke apart when the need for oxygen became too great. They looked at each other breathing heavily, smiling softly at each other. Silently, they made an agreement and then simutaneously left the bathroom.

* * *

_**END FLASHBACK****

* * *

** _

At the end of his story, Hermione's eyes were tearing up rapidly. Harry knew this would happen, but she deserved to know. She looked at him, hoping against hope that he would tell her he was joking. But he didn't. Harry just looked at her, staring her in the face and daring her to say something. It seemed that the only question on her mind was 'how'. She looked at him back, and they just stared. They stared at each other for what seemed to be ages but was really only a couple of minutes. Maybe seconds. But then again, maybe it was years. 

"Oh. Well. Okay," Hermione said painfully, as if some other person was threatening her if she didn't. Ron just sat there silently, not wanting Hermione to know that he already knew everything. He saw Harry faltering, so he reluctantly continued with the story, quickly becoming more gleeful with each word. He told her how Harry and Luna snuck out under his Invisibility Cloak to have their first official date, and how they greatly enjoyed themselves. He relished the telling, loving the look on Hermione's face when he told her how they made out in an abandoned classroom close to the secret passageway to and from Hogsmeade when they finally got back to Hogwarts. He watched as tears slid down her cheeks, and he didn't feel a bit of remorse as causing that pain; no, he rather enjoyed it, and grinned at her reaction. She deserved after hurting Harry so much, not to mention being in an illegal relationship with a teacher! He was happy she was feeling something like Harry had felt when he found out his girlfriend, the one he loved more than anything, had cheated on him; but she didn't feel a fraction of the pain. Even so, he stopped smiling when he saw Harry bury his face in his hands in embarressment and probably guilt. Harry peered through his fingers, silently telling him to stop talking; that was enough. After Ron left, Harry finally started talking again.

"You know, Hermione, even though I hate him, Snape deserves to know he's gonna be a father. Once you've told him, come talk to me again," Harry said, surprisingly calm, giving her a pointed look, and determinedly going back to his Charms homework.

* * *

**A/N: This is a very long chapter for me...anyway, next chapter Hermione tells Snape. I might also sneak in some Harry/Luna time, if there's room. I hope you enjoyed, and please please please click the little blue "Go" button at the bottom of the screen. You know you want to!**


	3. News and Admiting

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, so I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I really had no idea what I wanted to do with this story. And I wrote half of it, but lost it. I know that this chapter is almost completely Hermione telling Snape about her little predicament and the corresponding...interaction between them, and then there's a little fluffy Harry/Luna moment at the very end.

**I haven't gotten many reviews on this story, and that has to change. I have no idea where I want to go from here, and I have no idea what to write next. If I don't get any suggestions in my reviews, this story WILL END PREMATURELY! LIKE, _NO MORE_ CHAPTERS!! So please, please, PLEASE, review!**

**!!WARNINGS!!: Cross-generation pairings (Hermione/Snape: if you don't like it, don't read it) language, and a lemon. You have been warned.**

* * *

Hermione walks slowly down the dungeon corridor, following a path that is well-worn by her and the other Hogwarts students. But this time, she isn't going to the dungeons to do anything she or any other student normally does down here. She is going to the dungeons to tell her Potion's Master she is pregnant, and he is the father. _No, _she thinks bitterly to herself, _most students do not go down here for this._

She passes empty classroom after empty classroom, wondering what terrible, mischievous deeds have been committed in each one. _Infidelity has probably been committed in these classrooms one and a thousand times, _Hermione says to herself, _but probably never with a professer._ She walks even slower, taking her precious time not only because she doesn't want to tell her lover her news, but also because she doesn't know how to do it.

Hermione sighs a deep, long-suffering sigh. She knows her life isn't that hard, but it sure does feel like it right now. And all too soon, she reaches the door that holds her destiny inside. _Way to be dramatic, Hermione, _Hermione thinks to herself wryly, chastising her for pinning her entire fate in the hands of one bit of news. She isn't usually like this.

She sighs again, reaching out her hands very slowly for the metal doorknob. With agonizinly slow movements, she twists it, pushing the door open. She steps gingerly inside, as if daggers might fly from the walls at her entrance. _That's right, Hermione. Your lover's set up a booby trap for you,_ Hermione laughs at herself when she gets nervous at her entrance to the classroom. Her glance sweeps the room, counting all the surfaces her and Severus Snape have fucked on. There were sixteen, and those were just the ones in _this_ room.

Hermione walked quickly to the door to Snape's office, not wishing to dwell on the guilt and lust that came with imagining the sex she had so often with her professer. But once she gets there, she finds she can't gather enough nerve, enough daring, to open the door. She can't even knock on it.

The chore of opening the door is taken from her when her lover opens it first. Looking at her nervous form, Snape raises an eyebrow to hide his suprise and delight. He reaches out to Hermione, putting his hand at her waist, but she pulls away. This time, Snape doesn't hide his disappointment or surprise at her actions. Hermione clears her throat, and before Snape can say a word, she blurted it out.

"Se-Snape. I'm pregnant," she says bluntly. She quickly turns away so as not to see Snape's reaction. She is sure he will be angry, maybe kick her out and end their affair, and she doesn't know what she'll do if he does that. Snape, for the first time in Hermione's memory, pulls her face toward his, forcing her to look at him, gently. And Hermione gasps, for she wasn't used to gentleness from him. He sighs, and Hermione felt so guilty and ashamed for what she had just said.

"It's okay, Hermione. I'm not completely happy about it, but it's okay. It's half my fault, at any rate," Snape says brusquely, with barely any emotion. There was some, though, and that comforted her. For the first time since their affair started, her lover was being gentle with her, and it made her feel a little less guilty. She sighs with happiness, and the sound startled Snape out of his sudden tenderness.

"But I still think we shouldn't talk outside of classes. At least for now," Hermione says firmly, leaving no room for question. Snape nodded in agreement, but looked at her longingly. It felt like it had been so long since they had kissed or touched each other. Hermione saw the lust glistening in his eyes, and her own was quickly awakened. He has a question in his eyes, as if he has to ask whether it's alright, and then Hermione nods, agreeing to one last time together.

This time, it will gentle and slow, not fast, hard, and hungry like it usually is. They kiss slowly and languidly, and Hermione is shocked at how much she enjoys the sensuality of it. They stumble sluggishly backwards, and Snape has Hermione pinned to his desk. His hand goes up to caress her breast, and Hermione moans breathlessly. Snape gives a muffled chuckle at the familiar sound before squeazing hard and moving his mouth to Hermione's beautiful neck.

Hermione gasps at the pleasant sensations Snape is giving her as he gives her a small love bite near her pulse point. She regains her wits and unclasps Snape's sweeping robe, letting them drop unceremoniously to the floor. She gasps at what she sees when she does; Snape is not wearing a shirt underneath his robes. Her sensuous gaze travels over his chest, perusing the scars that come with burns from numerous potions and the scars that came from his father's beatings. Her hand reaches out to caress his heated flesh, and this time, it is him who moans at the touch.

Soon, Hermione's hands are travelling feverishly over Snape's chest, rubbing frantically at his nipples, twisting them, trying to get him as aroused as she is. She could tell that it was working. Snape, becoming irritated at his lack of control, forces Hermione to sit on the table and took off her shirt, the entire operation only taking a few brief seconds before the Potions Master's mouth was perilously close to her nipple and Hermione's most sensitive spot wis dripping and throbbing with aching need. She groans loudly and reached behind to unclasp her own bra, letting it fall to the floor as she pulls Snape's mouth down onto her nipple.

At the feel of his warm, wet mouth around them, Hermione cries out softly, bucking into her lover's hips. "P-please, Sev-severu-oooooh-s. I n-nee-eeeeeed you-ooh ohh."

Hermione's fingers are soon reaching up inside her skirt to fulfill her extreme lust and arousal as Snape would do nothing about it. As her moans, groans, and cries of passion got steadily louder, Snape pulls her fingers out of her pussy and replaces them with his own. When she feels his long, luscious fingers inside her, she cries out in pleasure so loud, Snape is worried the entire school could hear. His fingers move inside her quickly, bringing her so close to orgasm, he can feel it coming, but then he pulls his fingers out her most private part.

Hermione almost sobs with lustful agony, and looks up at the Potions Master, her lover, her first time, with such pleading that Snape almost laughs. And then, she does sob. She lets out one, small, muffled sob at the thought that the man she needs inside her so very much wouldn't oblige her. And he does laugh through his slow, hard kisses onto her breasts, stomach, and mouth.

"Don't tease me, Severus! I need you so badly; I'm begging you! Be inside me, be a part of me; quench my desperate lust for you, and you alone! I need you too much for words!" Hermione begs him, taking off her panties fully, slipping them off her ankles with her feet. She lays down on the table in her classroom, truly a sight to behold with no shirt or bra, spreading her legs and showing her dripping, naked pussy, a barrier that was just begging to breached.

Snape moans at her submissiveness and the lustful sight before him. He himself can feel his own hard cock throbbing with the need to take her. So he unbuckles his belt, going slowly, so as to tease the sexy woman on the table who was panting and itching with sexual desire. Then, still going slowly, no matter how much he wants to rush, he unbuttens and pulls down his trousers.

Hermione's mouth was a small "o" that speaks her complete awe of him. As always, she almost came purely at the sight of his rock hard cock in front of her, so big, and the thought that it was about to be inside her. He lowered himself slowly onto her, breaching the walls of her pussy so slowly, Hermione felt she might die. Both student and teacher both let out a sigh of pleasure and relief at the feeling of being so complete, so filled.

The moved slowly, but it was still just as passionate and hot. And all too soon, Snape and Hermione were screaming each other's names in pleasure, unable to hold in the screams. Quickly, they both get dressed and retreat, Snape to his study, Hermione to the corridor, both satisfied with the telling of the news and the intimate moment that followed.

* * *

"Shh! Luna, you'll get us caught!" Harry said through his laughter at his girlfriend. She was muttering some ridiculous rubbish about knargles again, but Harry couldn't find it within himself to be irritated; he was just amused. Luna blushed and looked at the Marauder's Map, still in awe of the magic it must have required.

At last, they had reached the stretch of empty wall that both Harry and Luna knew so very well. The expance of wall that led to the Room of Requirement. They walked past, three times, under the invisibility cloak - it was so much easier to fit a 17 year-old and a 16 year-old when they weren't afraid to be close to each other.

Once the door appeared, they both scrambled into it, falling on one of the couches placed there. But soon, Harry felt the warmth against his torso that was Luna disappear, and he sat up to see what she wanted.

"Harry, you just broke up with your first girlfriend, and we're going pretty hot and heavy. Am I just a rebound, just a warm body?" Luna asked cautiously. Harry had been very excitable lately, and she didn't want to feel the fire of him when he was angry, or worse, the ice.

"Luna, you're right," Harry started, and seeing the sadness in Luna's eyes, continued quickly, "but I have feelings for you that I didn't expect to have. You were the first to ask me if I was alright, instead of laughing at me behind my back or avoiding me, afraid of my anger. I really appreciated it, and I think it made me fall for you a little," Harry said softly, tenderly. He felt Luna smile into his chest as she laid her pretty head down, and sigh in contentment. For the rest of the night, they didn't make out, they didn't have sex, they just laid there. They kissed softly sometimes, but most of the time they were just there, enjoying each other's company.

**A/N: I was really hoping this chapter would be longer, as I have been getting better with making longer chapters, but oh well. At least I updated, and I did the best I could.**

**This was my first lemon, so I would really appreciate it if I got feedback on it. I know I could really use constructive criticism with both that and the tenses in this chapter (although that can be solved by a beta hint hint).**

**And like I said before, I really need reviews, otherwise, this is the last chapter, because I have no idea what to do next...**


	4. AN: Hiatus

**A/N: I know this isn't allowed, but I just did this to tell you guys that this fic is going on hiatus until I figure out what I'm doing with it. Don't say I didn't warn you. I have no clue where I'm going...and...Yeah. So, review, all of you, and tell what I should do? Please?**

**I'm really sorry to get your hopes up, I know how much I hate it when someone updates with on an author's note. I'm like, why get my hopes up? But it's got to be done.**

**Sorry, everybody! :(**


End file.
